outfit7talkingfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZoKh
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Email Fail! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Bongo and Magillicuddy Crew Member If the Bongo and Magillicuddy Crew Member is an antagonist, then Ginger and Tom would both be antagonists, too, since they have messed up numerous inventions and schemes. Hank would be an antagonist as well, since he prevented Tom and Ben from leaving the garage in Friendly Customer Service. Same would go for Xenon in Love Ride, Ben in Heatwave, and the entire town in Happy Town. See, you can't just assume a character is an antagonist just because of one thing they did, because then every single character in Talking Tom and Friends would be considered an antagonist, which can't be. That is why I must insist the removal of the "antagonist" category on the Bongo and Magillicuddy Crew Member. Thank you for your time! Toby The Pug (talk) 10:45, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Rocky Wiki Hello, again! I was just wondering if you would be interested in joining Rocky Wiki. I am the official bureaucrat and owner of Rocky Wiki. I could really use some help, as there are very few who are willing to contribute! I hope to see you around! Toby The Pug (talk) 10:50, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know a single thing about Rocky, but maybe you would be interested in joining a Talking Tom and Friends Wiki that I created? I'm the only contributor, the web address is https://talkingtomandfriends.miraheze.org . ZoKh (talk) 16:18, December 21, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:37, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Places/Locations Hi there. I'm not sure if we should replace the "Locations" category as "Places". It just sounds a little better having the locations category. Hey, by the way, thank you for making me an admin. I take great care of this wiki. Cayser1111 (talk) 13:55, December 25, 2017 (UTC)